Barely Breathing
by DarkAngelElektra
Summary: ONE-SHOT "Without you...I can hardly function. Even now...I can barely breathe." Batista/Melina, based on "Broken" by Lifehouse.


**A/N: Like most everything I write, this is something that refused to stop bugging me. For some reason, the pairing of Batista and Melina is one that I've never been able to write, and barely able to stand--and therefore, I always knew that I would write something with the two of them, just to see if I COULD. I was kind of in an introspective place when I wrote this; I just recently got out of a relationship, and writing this made me a little sad. But that's the point of writing--getting feelings out and sharing them with everyone. Read, review, and ENJOY! Peace!  
**

**The song is "Broken" by Lifehouse; all rights, etc, belong to them.**

**The story takes place on this past edition of Raw (March 1, 2010)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one in this story.

* * *

  
**

**Barely Breathing**

_"The only woman I've had a relationship with and loved besides my ex-wife in the past 10 years is Melina, who I still love even though we are not together."_

_--Dave Batista  
_

Melina Perez ran both hands through her long black hair, unable to keep a grin off her face. It had been a pain in the ass getting here—the long flight to Oklahoma City, the taxi ride to the Ford Center, the lengthy argument with arena security before someone eventually recognized her and let her into the venue—but in the end, it had been worth it. As soon as she'd set foot in gorilla, surrounded by the other Divas and Superstars who made up the Raw roster, the paparazzi princess felt like she had finally returned home. Her apartment back in L.A.—that was merely a place that she visited every now and again, a comforting spot where she could recharge her body's batteries. Out there, inside the squared circle, surrounded by bright lights and screaming fans—_that_ had always been her true home.

Not that she was going to be setting foot in it any time soon. Ever since tearing her ACL back in January, Raw's Dominant Diva had been relegated to the injured list, and even though she had been rehabbing like a mad fiend since getting the okay to do so, most likely she wouldn't see in-ring action until late spring. The only reason she was even backstage at this week's broadcast of Monday Night Raw was because she'd been so _bored_. Sitting at home, doing nothing except physical therapy and the occasional autograph signing—it was maddening to someone who'd been both a former Women's and Diva's Champion.

Melina gritted her teeth. _Former_ Diva's Champion—she _hated_ the sound of that. Technically, she'd never _lost_ the title; only been forced to vacate it because of her injury. As soon as she received the all-clear to wrestle again, she was going to make sure that the _current_ title-holder, that little blond whore Maryse, understood that fact.

Anyway, the ennui had eventually become too much, resulting in her impulsively booking a flight to Oklahoma City. And now, here she was, in her element, surrounded by the people who made up her wrestling family—but at the same time, somehow…apart from them, distanced from them because of her injury. Either way, it had been a great success; in the short span of two hours, she'd not only had her picture taken with Raw's guest hosts, she'd also succeeded with reconnecting with everyone on the roster.

The paparazzi princess abruptly ground to a halt, her smile fading. _Almost_ everyone. There was still one person, one _man_, who she had yet to encounter. And not because they kept missing each other…but because she had spent the last few years trying to avoid him.

_**The broken clock is a comfort**_

_**It helps me sleep at night**_

_**Maybe it can stop tomorrow**_

_**From stealing all my time  
**_

"Hey, Mel!"

The Dominant Diva turned, a smile lighting up her face as fellow Raw Divas Gail Kim and Eve Torres approached her. The pair looked like they were on their way to a slumber party, both still clad in their outfits from the Diva Pillow Fight.

Melina met them halfway, reaching out to sling an arm around both of their shoulders. "Hey, you!" she exclaimed in response. The paparazzi princess turned toward Eve. "Congrats on your win out there…although—" Melina paused, casting a mock critical eye at the Diva Search winner's attire, a teasing grin appearing on her lips. "I didn't know you were a fan of SpongeBob."

Eve smacked her arm playfully. "Shut up!" she retorted, unable to hold back her giggles. All three Divas burst out laughing at this, giving into the absurdity of the situation for a few minutes. Gradually, they calmed down, and Eve made a similar appraisal of the former Diva's Champion's apparel, noticing that she had donned her coat. "Hey, Mel…you leaving?"

Melina nodded, her countenance sobering. "The show's almost over—I think I'll head back to the hotel."

Gail and Eve's faces both sagged in disappointment. "Are you sure?" Gail asked, tilting her head to the side. "Because a bunch of us were planning on going out, and we'd love if you came along—"

The Dominant Diva shook her head slowly. "Thanks, but I'm kind of tired. Plus, I've got an early flight tomorrow—I think I'll just go back and get some sleep."

"Well, okay…" the Toronto native replied doubtfully. Melina offered both her and Eve a smile and a wave, and had just turned to leave when Gail added: "He's still here, by the way."

_**I am here still waiting**_

_**I still have my doubts**_

_**I am damaged at best**_

_**Like you've already figured out  
**_

Melina froze, feeling her insides clench. She swallowed hard, trying to breathe past the lump of emotion that had suddenly materialized in her throat. She knew that Gail wasn't trying to be mean, was trying to be just the opposite, in fact—but nevertheless, the former Diva's Champion felt her good mood evaporate into nothingness. She didn't turn around; merely reached up to pull her coat tighter around her. "I know," Melina replied softly.

She heard Eve's voice now, equally sympathetic: "Are you going to say anything to him?"

Melina closed her eyes, trying to force back her tears. "What would be the point?" the paparazzi princess whispered. A ghost of a smile played about her lips as memories took hold of her—memories she'd tried so hard to keep buried. "It's been so long…and so much has changed—"

"Maybe nothing has," She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Gail's almond-shaped eyes staring seriously into hers. "Maybe…" The Toronto native hesitated for a moment. "Maybe…he still loves you."

At this, Melina almost _did_ break down, and it was only through an extraordinary effort that she was able to keep herself from bursting into tears. She shook her head, her raven-hued hair falling across her face. "I don't think that he loves anyone anymore."

With that, she quickly walked away, too upset now to even bid her friends farewell.

_**The broken locks were a warning**_

_**You got inside my head**_

_**Tried my best to be guarded**_

_**I'm an open book instead  
**_

Melina turned a corner, pressing one hand to her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. _Goddamnit_…she silently scolded herself. _What's wrong with you_?... She knew it was fruitless to ask, though—she already knew the answer.

The answer was that, even after three years, she still hadn't gotten over him, still hadn't eradicated the memory of his arms around her from her mind. The answer was that she was still in love with him—and the more she tried to deny it, the more the feeling only intensified.

Up ahead of her was a set of doors; Melina pushed one open, and stepped out into the backstage parking area. The chilly March wind washed over her, bracing her, and the Dominant Diva took a deep breath, feeling her head clear.

She stepped out onto the asphalt, shoving her hands into her pockets. She had only gone a few steps, however, when a new voice spoke, gluing her to the spot and causing her heart to leap up into her throat.

"Melina?"

The former Diva's Champion squeezed her eyes closed for a second, biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. _Shit. Not him. Anyone but him_. But there was no mistaking that quiet deep tone, and Melina gradually straightened up, forcing her expression to remain neutral, forcing herself not to react when she turned around.

"Hi, Dave."

**_I still see your reflection_**

**_Inside my eyes_**

**_That are looking for purpose_**

**_They're still looking for life  
_**

The WWE Champion had donned a jacket, but other than that, he was still dressed pretty much the same way he had been for his segment with John Cena—ripped jeans, aviator sunglasses, championship belt slung over his massive shoulder. Just seeing his hand resting on the gemstone-encrusted face plate—the same hand that had once tenderly cupped her cheek—sent another bolt of emotion slamming into Melina, and she had to press her lips together to keep herself from breaking down.

Batista looked her up and down, a barely perceptible movement of his head. His eyes were invisible beneath the dark lenses of his sunglasses. "How's everything?" he remarked.

Just hearing the nonchalance in his tone, the indifference, made Melina want to scream, but the Dominant Diva grimly hung on to her rapidly diminishing self-control. "Fine," the paparazzi princess replied flatly.

Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could still feel the weight of his gaze on her. "How's the ACL?"

Melina shrugged. "Healing." To this, the Animal said nothing, and the silence stretched out between them. The former Diva's Champion shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet, averting her gaze. "I should go—"

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing**_

_**With a broken heart**_

_**That's still beating  
**_

"Hey, Mel—" Hearing him use her nickname, the shortened version of her name that only her _friends_ were allowed to use, was enough to permeate the Dominant Diva's resoluteness, and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. The WWE Champion didn't seem to notice; most likely, he could barely see her face through his tinted lenses—and his own ego. "I was thinking…you and I should get together sometime. You know, have some drinks, catch up—"

The paparazzi princess drew in a low choked breath, the sound of it almost like a sob. "I don't…think that's such a good idea," she murmured.

Batista frowned. "Why not?"

At this, Melina finally looked up, staring at the Animal with total incredulity. She still couldn't discern his gaze from behind his sunglasses, but she had heard the genuine bewilderment in his tone—and she realized that _he had no idea why she was upset_.

And somehow…that was even worse than meeting him face to face.

Melina tried to collect her thoughts, tried to arrange her sentences like she would a promo, but the words were already spilling out of her, unbidden: "Because I can't be around you!"

_**In the pain, there is healing**_

_**In your name, I find meaning**_

_**So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on**_

_**Barely holdin' on to you  
**_

The former Diva's Champion gestured wildly with her hands as she went on. "And just so you know—it's not because of your new attitude, okay? It's not because you turned on Rey Mysterio, or because you beat up Bret Hart, or because you screwed John Cena out of a title." Melina sniffed, swiping at her face with her sleeve. "It's because: three years ago—you broke my _heart_."

The paparazzi princess's voice broke, but she no longer cared. It didn't matter that she was crying in front of Dave Batista—the only thing that mattered was releasing this pent-up emotion. "I gave you _everything_ I had. I-I was in love with you—but the whole time that we were together, I never knew how you felt about _me_."

She was practically sobbing now. "And I thought that I could handle it, if I ever saw you again—I spent the past three years telling myself that I was over you—but now…just being around you—" She drew in another deep breath. "It breaks my heart, because I'm still so in love with you. Without you…I can hardly function; even now…I can barely breathe. But you don't even _care_, you don't even _realize_ what you're doing to me—"

Melina looked off to the side, staring off into the distance, the dim light illuminating the tearstains on her cheeks. "Did I mean _anything_ to you?" she asked dully, more to herself than to him. She turned, unable to see his dark eyes, but yet somehow sensing that she was staring into them. "What we had…was it real?" The Dominant Diva backed away a step, her feature twisted with misery. "Or was I just another notch in your belt?" Her voice trailed off into silence, and she turned away, walking as rapidly as she could, unable to remain any longer in the presence of the Animal.

Batista watched her go wordlessly; it wasn't until she disappeared into the darkness that he slowly reached up and removed his sunglasses, crushing them in his fist. A tear rolled down the WWE Champion's sharply-featured face, and his voice, when he spoke, was just as anguished as Melina's expression.

"It was real…"


End file.
